capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Seiko Kobuchi
Seiko Kobuchi (小渕 世子) is a former Capcom sound composer and designer who produces electronic music and also provides vocals on occasion (credited once as Capricious Comet despite already using her real name for composition credit). History She joined the company in 2000, where she first worked on the Dreamcast title Bounty Hunter Sara, followed by Game Boy Advance title Final Fight One (albeit uncredited) and Game Boy Color title Gaia Master Duel: Card Attackers. She was later contracted to compose the music for Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse (followed later by Hide & Sneak), her first major project''.'' After this she contributed to Resident Evil 0 under Ichiro Kohmoto's direction and then Mega Man X7 alongside Shinya Okada, whom she would work with in four later games (including Haunting Ground, where she was lead composer). Kobuchi is also a solo artist, having put out the album Love Viberation shortly before her first Capcom title was released. She is also a former Konami employee (from 1997 to 1999), as she composed the music for arcade titles Solar Assault (1997) and Teraburst (1998) and the Game Boy Color titles Tokimeki Memorial Pocket, NBA In the Zone and Juukou Senki Bullet Battler (all 1999), usually under the alias Soul Seiko. Kobuchi left the company in 2008 shortly after she started work on Resident Evil 5; her two tracks having later been picked up by Kota Suzuki and Hideki Okugawa. She then became (and still is) a freelancer, later becoming a member of GeOnDan (like many other ex-Capcom sound members), which has since disbanded. Other works include being a guest artist on an arrange album for the arcade title Guwange (also featuring Akari Kaida and Yoshino Aoki) and an arrange album for Mega Man 10 as well as being a guest vocalist for Soundshock: FM Funk Maddness!!, an album published by Ubiktune. Production History *''Bounty Hunter Sara'' (2001) -- Opening Movie *''Final Fight One'' (2001) Uncredited; credit set ported from SNES version *''Gaia Master Duel: Card Attackers'' (2001) *''Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse'' (2002) -- Music (Capcom) *''Resident Evil 0'' (2002) -- Music Composed by (Sound) *''Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter'' (2002) -- Sound Effect *''Mega Man X7'' (2003) -- Music Composer (Sound) *''Aladdin'' (GBA Version) (2003) -- Sound *''Glass Rose'' (2003) -- Promotion Video Music Composition *''Disney's Hide & Sneak'' (2003) -- Music Composer (Capcom Co., Ltd.) *''Mega Man X: Command Mission'' (2004) -- Sound Composer, Music (Ending Theme "parts"), Vocals (Ending Theme "parts") (as Capricious Comet) *''Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2'' (2004) -- Special Thanks *''Resident Evil 4'' (GCN Version) (2005) -- Special Thanks (Voices) *''Haunting Ground'' (2005) -- Lead Music Composer *''MegaMan Battle Network 5 Double Team DS'' (2005) -- Sound Effects (as S.Kobuchi) *''Demento Original Sound Track'' (CD) (2005) *''Resident Evil 4'' (PS2 and PC Versions) (2005/2007) -- Special Thanks (Voices) (Original Game Crew) *''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' (2005) -- Music Composer *''Mega Man Powered Up'' (2006) -- Special Thanks *''Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure'' (2007) -- 8bit Sound Coordinator (Sound Production) *''Resident Evil 5'' (2009) -- Composer (Sound) *''Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack'' (CD) (2010) Song Credits Final Fight One *Opening 1 -- Arrangement *Opening 2/Round 3 -- Arrangement *Character Select/Name Entry -- Arrangement *Round Start -- Arrangement *Round 1 Slum 1/Round 3/Round 4/Round 6 -- Arrangement *Round 1 Slum 2 -- Arrangement *Round Clear -- Arrangement *Round 2 Subway Park 1/Round 6 -- Arrangement *Round 2 Subway Park 2 -- Arrangement *Bonus Stage -- Arrangement *Round 4 Industrial Area/Round 6 -- Arrangement *Round 5 Bay Area 1 -- Arrangement *Round 5 Bay Area 2 -- Arrangement *Round 5 Bay Area 3/Round 6 -- Arrangement *Ending -- Arrangement *Continue -- Arrangement *Game Over -- Arrangement *Unused Track (AC Ver Round 4 Industrial Area 1) -- Arrangement Mega Man X7 '' *Cyber Geometry ~ Cyber Field Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of X -- Composition & Arrangement *Thorny Path -- Composition & Arrangement ''Mega Man X: Command Mission *Trajectory of Battle I -- Composition & Arrangement *Abyssal World -- Composition & Arrangement *Demise -- Composition & Arrangement *parts -- Composition & Arrangement, Vocals Haunting Ground *Endless... Demento -- Composition & Arrangement *Strange door -- Composition & Arrangement *Captured maiden -- Composition & Arrangement *Twisted eyes -- Composition & Arrangement *Innocent freak -- Composition & Arrangement *Special scenes 1 -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Shinya Okada) *Closed mind -- Composition & Arrangement *Lunatic piano -- Composition & Arrangement *Precious Hewie -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Debilitas -- Composition & Arrangement *Stalking insanity -- Composition & Arrangement *Something lacking -- Composition & Arrangement *W→R carousel -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Daniella -- Composition & Arrangement *No completion -- Composition & Arrangement *Writhing embryo -- Composition & Arrangement *Sly hunter -- Composition & Arrangement *Special scenes 3 -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Shinya Okada) *Fake planets -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Riccardo -- Composition & Arrangement *Spiral end -- Composition & Arrangement *Warped obsession -- Composition & Arrangement *Special scenes 4 -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Shinya Okada) *Hazy vision -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Lorenzo -- Composition & Arrangement *Ultimate Demento -- Composition & Arrangement *His repentance -- Composition & Arrangement *Endless Zero -- Composition & Arrangement, Vocal *Special Scenes ~death -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Shinya Okada) *Solitary bells -- Composition & Arrangement *Liebestraume Notturno III ~ nostalgic -- Composition & Arrangement MegaMan Battle Network 5 Double Team DS *Battle Theme -EXE 3 Style- -- Arrangement *Battle Theme -EXE 4.5 Style- -- Arrangement Demento Original Sound Track *Precious Hewie ~ Neverland Mix -- Composition *Homunculus ~ Orgasmus Mix -- Composition *Sly hunter ~ Chicago-Azawa Mix -- Composition *Endless Zero ~ Eljen Wien Mix -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man Maverick Hunter X *launcher octopuld stage -- Arrangement *sting chameleao stage -- Arrangement *sigma palace stage 3 -- Arrangement *zero's sacrifice -- Arrangement *sigma palace stage 4 -- Arrangement Resident Evil 5 *Majini I -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Kota Suzuki) *Voice of the Darkness -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Hideki Okugawa) Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack *No Turning Back -- Arrangement Trivia *Kobuchi runs the Live Communicated Rockman (LCR) events along with Inti Creates head sound designer Ippo Yamada and chiptune artist hally. *She produced and sang the 2008 commercial song for Japanese donut brand Mister Donut. External Links *chaos souls records (official website) (archived) *ahoss souss (website) (archived) *Wikipedia article (Japanese) (includes uncredited games) Category:Composers Category:Former Capcom Staff Category:Real-life people Category:Female people Category:Articles in need of images